A Wish Well Made
by Skyhigh
Summary: When two girls kidnap Vegeta and Trunks, Goku agrees (on the condition of returning them after a year), what havoc will they cause? PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I disclaim Dragonball Z  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Win and AC were at a sleepover, on what we call, the "normal" earth. It was three in the morning, but they had been drinking lots of pop. Specifically, coke. So naturally, they were wide awake, and not to mention, hyper.  
  
"Vegeta is so hot!" Win squealed, as they watched all the Dragonball Z videos AC owned.  
  
"No way! His hair looks like a pine tree, and Trunks is so much better!" AC argued.  
  
"But Trunks has a jacket only this long," Win motioned at her side. "Though his sword is cool," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah," AC murmured, lost in the thoughts of Trunks.  
  
"But Vegeta is better."  
  
Before AC could argue, Win quickly jumped to another subject, sort of.  
  
"I wish we could have a time/dimensional machine and be very powerful saiyans, like Vegeta and Trunks, 'cept stronger so we could go to the DBZ world timelines to kidnap both of them!" Win exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Why don't we just go when Mirai Trunks goes to the other timeline?" AC suggested.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Now, unknown to them, Shenlong was underneath the house, waiting for the person who had summoned him to make their wish. Needless to say, Shenlong had been waiting for a couple of thousand years and getting impatient.  
  
"Enough!" he cried in a booming voice, "I shall grant the next wish I hear so I can finally rest!"  
  
Guess what he heard.  
  
  
  
A/N: Short, I know. But more soon to be coming! Review and give me your opinion; any help on the storyline would be appreciated. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Duh.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
A small, glowing shape emerged above the girls.  
  
"I think I've had too much sugar," announced Win, staring up at the tiny dragon, "I see a really small Shenlong floating above our heads."  
  
"I see it," said AC, also staring.  
  
"No," Shenlong boomed, in a voice that did not seem to go with his currently small body, "I am real, and I have come to grant your wish."  
  
AC and Win stared.  
  
"Here is your time/dimensional machine aka TDM."  
  
A large, silver, can-shaped object popped into existence.  
  
"The directions are inside," continued Shenlong.  
  
"Wah!" shouted AC, "I have a tail!"  
  
"You are now saiyan."  
  
"What about me?" asked Win, "Aren't I part of the wish too?"  
  
"Yes," Shenlong explained, "but you are already partly saiyan."  
  
Win's jaw dropped open.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Did you really think a complete human had black eyes and a love of the fight. Look at yourself. However, I can and will give your tail back."  
  
"Suh-weet!" exclaimed Win, waving the brown furry appendege about.  
  
"Give me back?" Win echoed Shenlong's earlier words, "I had a tail? Don't I get to be full saiyan?"  
  
"It was cut off at birth. A demi-saiyan is stronger and I thought you'd appreciate it. I wanna go take a nap- I mean I must go," Shenlong said, getting sleepier by the minute.  
  
"But, but how? Why did you grant our wish? Why are you so little? Why-" AC yelled after him.  
  
But Shenlong was gone.  
  
"Let's go kidnap some princes," Win cackled evilly.  
  
"But is Vegeta really a prince if Trunks is? I mean wouldn't he be king-"  
  
"Stop it," Win cut off AC, "Let's get ready. You don't want to meet them like this do you?"  
  
The two rushed off to get all they needed.  
  
Win emerged from the bathroom, wearing her hair in a braid. She wore a silver silk shirt, with pants made of a black, tough material that would not rip if she fought. Her earrings were small silver hoops with complicated designs on them. To top it all off, she wore a jewel design around her neck on a silver chain. The middle jewel was silver, with blue sapphire-like stones encircling it. Though Win did not know this, the jewel represented royalty, as Vegeta had this too.  
  
"Looks nice," AC commented, "Where'd you get it from?"  
  
"I had it from birth," Win replied. Not comfortable with the subject, she said, "Looking nice yourself."  
  
"Thanks," AC replied.  
  
AC wore a simple outfit of a light blue tee, with dark blue flares. Her hair was in a simple ponytail, and she announced that she was finished packing.  
  
"Me too," Win replied, hefting a large backpack into the TDM.  
  
They entered inside the large cylinder.  
  
"Where are the directions?" wondered AC out loud.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Win motioned at the wall, where there were words inscribed.  
  
"Describe where and when you want to go by typing it in. Press the big blue button," AC read aloud.  
  
Win was already typing in the coordinates for the 2 hours when Mirai Trunks and the Z fighters were waiting for Goku. Win clicked the big blue button.  
  
The silver cylinder disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh where, oh where did the cylinder go? Oh where, oh where could it be? *looks around* Oops. Review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Well, there's really nothing to put here, after all, none of us authors own DBZ, otherwise we'd be publishing books! *sob*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks sat down on a rock. He took a glance around, studying everyone's expressions. Vegeta, wearing the infamous pink shirt, was grumbling and generally, being untrusting. Not that Trunks blamed him, coming out of nowhere and all. Yamcha, at least Trunks thought it was him (Bulma not talking about him much), looked a bit scared.  
  
Half an hour passed by, as Trunks continually studied the people several feet away. It was strange to see such familiar, but different faces and personalities. A big boom cut into Trunk's thoughts.  
  
"He's here!" shouted Krillen.  
  
"It's too early," Trunks said calmly.  
  
"Wait," Piccolo said as some of the Z fighters began approaching the ship, "I sense two powers, not one. And I don't think that's a spaceship anyway."  
  
"It could be," Krillen said, as he peered into the crater at the large, silver cylinder, "Maybe Goku had to get a new ship?"  
  
"Listen to what I say!" Piccolo roared, "Two powers, not one!"  
  
Everybody gaped as two girls emerged from the canister, grinning and waving.  
  
"Hi!" the slightly shorter one shouted, "I guess we made it! Vegeta's here!"  
  
"And Trunks!! Isn't he so hot?" drooled the other.  
  
A long silence ensured as the two girls stared at Vegeta and Trunks. Until everyone seemed to gain control of their senses. It erupted into chaos of question asking.  
  
"Quiet!" shouted the first girl, "I'm Win, this is AC, and we're here to kidnap, I mean, challenge Vegeta and Trunks."  
  
"Yeah," said AC, "And our prize is Trunks."  
  
"And Vegeta, you dolt!" hissed Win.  
  
Vegeta stepped up, ready to go head on head with any of them, seeing as they were only girls. Big mistake.  
  
"Who is fighting me?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Me," Win said, taking a fighting stance that was identical to Vegeta's.  
  
"That is MY stance," Vegeta said, glaring fiercely at Win.  
  
Win responded by sticking out her tongue.  
  
"And that's my necklace!"  
  
Vegeta lunged for the necklace. Before he could react, Win threw a punch at Vegeta's stomach, throwing him into a cliff.  
  
"Sweet!" Win exclaimed, turning her hands to examine them, trying to figure out what she just did.  
  
Still looking at her hands, she didn't notice Vegeta throw a returning punch.  
  
"AAACCKK!!"  
  
The fight resumed in mid-air, as Win quickly learning to fly.  
  
Down below and eating popcorn, were AC and the Z gang.  
  
"Watch out Trunks, we're going next," AC grinned, "And I'm gonna beat your ass worse than Win's beating Vegeta's."  
  
"How do you know my name?" the purple-haired, sword wielding guy asked.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"You're name is Trunks?" Krillen questioned, building up a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes," Trunks replied in a tone of voice that clearing meant "end of conversation."  
  
*How is she so strong?* Piccolo wondered to himself, *It's like she's only toying with him.*  
  
At this point, Vegeta was panting and sweating hard, while every hair of Win's was in place.  
  
"Stop playing games!!" he demanded.  
  
Because of Win's awesome personality and musical talent, she immediately began launching into a song.  
  
"Quit playing games with my heart, quit playing games with my heart, before you tear us apart....."  
  
Even as she sang this, Win swiftly flew towards Vegeta, rendering only a shocked face, as he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Vegeta lost!" gasped Krillen, as the Z fighters watched Win bring an unconscious Vegeta down.  
  
"How can she be so strong?" Piccolo muttered under his breath.  
  
Win slung Vegeta over her shoulder and began to bind him with convenient chains and ki restraints in her pocket.  
  
"I win, I get Vegeta!!" she yelled excitedly, "AC, your turn."  
  
"Our turn," AC stated to Trunks, who kept nervously glancing at the unconscious and now bound with chains Vegeta.  
  
Following his gaze, AC reassured Trunks that once he lost, she would be a lot nicer.  
  
"Win's a lot like Vegeta," she commented, "Sort of like a pineapple! Prickly on the outside, but sweet on the inside. Too bad the prickly part's so thick."  
  
"Hey! Who said I'm gonna lose?" questioned Trunks to AC's earlier claim.  
  
"I say."  
  
AC launched a weak kick at Trunk's head as a decoy, expecting him to duck and catch him by surprise. He didn't, however, and sneered, regaining his confidence.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" he teased.  
  
"Far from it," AC promised, as she took to the air, experimenting with possible air stances.  
  
However, interrupting their fight, was a loud "KABOOM!" as an object landed next to the crater the TDM had created. Everybody waited expectedly as figure came out.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ouch my fingers hurt. Oh well, more too come soon! I wonder who it is......If you think about it, it's quite obvious! Let me know your opinion! Review! 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: It's a bit obvious that I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hiya everyone!"  
  
Goku's cheerful voice rang across the silence.  
  
"Goku!!" everyone yelled at once, and a muffled and not-so-muffled "Kakarrot."  
  
"Could someone tell me why Vegeta is tied up? Who are the girls? Who's this?" Goku asked, referring to Trunks.  
  
"I'm Trunks," he answered, "Could I talk to you alone for a moment?"  
  
Goku agreed, and they walked away.  
  
"Hey!" AC yelled after them, "We still have a fight to finish!"  
  
After Goku and Trunks' talk, AC and Trunks resumed their fight, while Win explained everything to Goku.  
  
"So we're gonna kidnap them! Got it Kakarrot?" Win finished.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Goku, "Why do you call me Kakarrot?"  
  
"No offense, but I think 'Kakarrot' is a much cooler name than 'Goku.' Besides, if I were to ever so much as whisper 'Goku' at the fan group, I'd be torn into bits by the fans who resent you for stealing the spotlight."  
  
Goku nodded thoughtfully, understanding perfectly.  
  
"Couldn't you just take them for a while, then return them? I have the feeling we'll need them in the fights to come."  
  
"Hmm," Win thought, "Ok, a year."  
  
"Deal then," Goku said as he shook hands with Win.  
  
Then the bound and gagged Vegeta mumbled something.  
  
"What was that, Veggie?" Win said, removing the gag.  
  
"Don't call me that," he snarled, "Don't I get any say in this?"  
  
"I beat you and won, fair and square," Win said, sticking out her tongue, "It's only a year. Think of it as training."  
  
Vegeta grumbled, but being tied up, there wasn't much he could do.  
  
Trunks and AC were fighting ferociously. Trunks threw several ki blasts, but AC was quick and got out of the way. After about an hour, neither looked too tired, but it was obvious Trunks was slowly, but surely losing.  
  
"Hurry up already!" shouted Win, "Me and Kakarrot made a deal for a limited amount of time, so hurry up your ass!"  
  
"Right, right," AC muttered.  
  
AC turned her attention to Trunks.  
  
"Well, it's been great knowing you conscious, but I should finish this now," AC said, while bringing her hands together to knock him unconscious.  
  
She bound him quickly and efficiently as they both carried Vegeta and Trunks into the TDM. Win began singing.  
  
"So long, farewell," she started, then looked around at everybody's faces, "Heh, heh, bye!"  
  
The two waved jauntily as the door closed and the machine vanished. Bulma turned to Goku.  
  
"Why did you just let those two GIRLS take away Vegeta and that other guy away FOREVER??"  
  
"Relax Bulma," Goku said, rubbing a hand behind his neck, "It's only for a year."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Win turned to AC within the silvery glow of the interior TDM.  
  
"I think we can untie them now."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short, but ok I guess, considering my limited time writing this. You read it already, now review! PLEASE!!! Cya on the flip side! (I just felt like saying that ^_^) 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Why bother put these on here anyway?!?!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Where are we heading?" asked AC, striking up a conversation.  
  
"The only place I'm heading is home," Vegeta 'humphed.'  
  
"As in earth?" Win teased.  
  
Vegeta flushed as he turned his back to them, mumbling something about wasting valuable training time.  
  
"He's right, you know," Trunks commented, having finally resolved to his fate, "The androids in their time are to come in two years."  
  
"Did you forget this is a time machine too?" Win questioned, "The TDM can bring us back to the instant we left, as if no time passed in that world."  
  
Trunks pondered that thought.  
  
"You know, I'd like to see your world."  
  
"Hmmm, we do have a year. More if we travel back in time, but I like to keep my word," Win said thoughtfully, "What do you think AC?"  
  
"If Trunks thinks so, I'm in," AC automatically said, siding with Trunks.  
  
"All right then. You don't mind, right Veggie?" Win asked.  
  
"Don't call me that! Just because you defeated me does NOT mean I have to listen to you."  
  
"I take that as a yes," Win replied cheerfully, setting coordinates to earth, the one AC and Win knew.  
  
The cylinder landed with a thump.  
  
"This is my house," Win announced proudly, as everyone stepped out.  
  
"Why not mine?" AC asked.  
  
"Because my mom is gone for a week with my brother on vacation," Win said, with a trace of bitterness at being left behind.  
  
"And your father?" Vegeta gruffly said.  
  
"My parents are divorced. They got 'un-mated.'" Win said, shooting a glare at Vegeta.  
  
"Is that why you wear those rings that symbol mates around your neck?"  
  
Win glared at Vegeta, slipping the silver chain with two wedding rings on it under her shirt, leaving only the "royalty necklace" out.  
  
"They didn't want them."  
  
"And where did you get that necklace??"  
  
Win ignored him as she opened up the door to the house, leading inside.  
  
"Who's hungry?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Vegeta brushed past her.  
  
"I will find out," he growled into her ear.  
  
"My secrets are mine, and mine alone," Win responded sharply, cutting off any further words Vegeta might have said.  
  
"Win?" AC interrupted, "I don't think we should leave the TDM outside in your yard like that."  
  
"Then carry it into the garage," Win snapped, not in a very good mood any more.  
  
"Right. C'mon Trunks," AC said, dragging him through the door.  
  
Outside, preparing to lift the TDM, Trunks spotted a button. A big, blue one, to be exact.  
  
"Hey look! A button! Can I push it?"  
  
AC, who was resting against the smooth surface of the TDM, heard what Trunks said.  
  
"So long as it isn't big and blue," she said.  
  
"So I shouldn't push it like this?" Trunks said, pressing down on the button.  
  
The cylinder vanished yet again, with AC and Trunks.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Win grumbled, taking a look outside.  
  
"Uh oh. Vegeta? You better come and see this."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: NOOOO!! Not writer's block!! I need some help. I don't know where AC and Trunks should go. AND I'm not sure if this should end up: AC/Trunks, Win/Vegeta Vegeta/Bulma (Win just a friend), Trunks/AC Vegeta/Bulma, Trunks/? (AC AND Win both friends) Vegeta/Win, Trunks/?  
  
Well, you get the point of all these different combinations. I NEED OPINIONS AND IDEAS!!! Happy reviewing! 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: This should suffice.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta growled, stomping over to the window.  
  
"They're gone!" It's not in the garage, it's not outside, which means they took it somewhere!" Win shouted frantically.  
  
"Can't we just search for them?" Vegeta said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Across space AND time?? Are you crazy? Do you have a couple of million years??"  
  
Vegeta just grumbled, "They'll find their way back."  
  
Win sighed. "I guess so."  
  
The two went inside to wait, each going over in their minds what to do now. Win headed toward the kitchen to cook up some food. The smell made Vegeta's stomach grumble.  
  
"Are you done yet? The prince of all saiyans should not have to wait!"  
  
"Well the prince of all saiyans will have to," Win replied, shouting back, "It's almost done anyway!"  
  
A few minutes later, the dinner table was piled high to the ceiling with food. The demi-saiyan and saiyan dug into the pile of food until there was nearly nothing left except one bowl of rice.  
  
"Mine! Veggie let go!"  
  
"Do not call me that!"  
  
"I made it, it's mine! Veggie, Veggie, Vegetable-head Veggie!"  
  
"Stop it! I'm hungry! Give it to me, you brat!"  
  
"My name is Win, not brat! I'm sorry I ever thought you were the best character! Now gimme!"  
  
After an hour of fighting, the bowl of rice lay in Win's stomach.  
  
"Ha ha! You forgot I'm stronger than you!" she teased.  
  
Vegeta merely grumbled as he set off outside to train. Win went outside, also intending to train. Both were doing pushups, though Vegeta did his with one finger, and Win did hers alternating hands.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Win started for the fourth time, "Do you want to spar?"  
  
Vegeta simply ignored her and continued his drills.  
  
"Fine, be that way," she huffed, "I'm going inside to draw."  
  
After several hours, and no sound from the house, Vegeta began to get a little worried.  
  
"Brat!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"  
  
Still getting no answer, he went into the house. Looking around and seeing that Win wasn't downstairs, Vegeta trod up the stairs and up to a door that said: "You are now entering Win's room. Get out. Now." Regardless of this fact, he opened up the door anyway.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Win hurriedly covered up the paper that she was currently working on.  
  
"Didn't you read the sign on the door??" she exclaimed irritably.  
  
"Well, where am I going to sleep? In case you haven't noticed, it's late," Vegeta asked.  
  
Win hadn't noticed, as she was concentrating on her work.  
  
"You can sleep on the couch."  
  
"No! The prince of all saiyans should not have to sleep on a couch. I demand a bed!"  
  
Win just laughed as Vegeta went on and on about reasons why he couldn't sleep on the couch.  
  
"Fine, you can sleep here," she said, giving in, "I'm sleeping in the basement. It's too hot up here."  
  
Win gathered up some stuff, then preceded to go downstairs. Vegeta looked around at the walls. They were covered entirely by pictures of people he knew, though mostly him. He lay down to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Trunks!" shouted AC, "What did I say about the big, blue button?"  
  
"Not to touch it?" Trunks said hesitantly. (A/N: I really didn't mean to make Trunks seem so dumb, but come on, everyone's helpless against buttons!)  
  
"Yes. Now WHERE ARE WE??"  
  
Suddenly a young girl of about 13-ish ran up to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks? Why are you wearing that? It's time for your press conference!"  
  
"Conference? What conference? Where is this?" he asked confusedly.  
  
AC groaned as she recognized the girl as Bra.  
  
"Great," she muttered to himself, "Pan and Marron must be here too."  
  
  
  
A/N: Enter GT! Hmmm, seems like Win is having fun torturing Vegeta, and AC and Trunks are stuck for the moment in GT! Just what she needs, more competition! Review please, and give me your opinion on the ending couples :-P! 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I think I'll have my pet tiger say it. :-P Rag: Roar, roar, roar, hiss. Skyhigh: which is tiger for: No she doesn't own DBZ  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Come on!" said Bra urgently, pulling Trunks away, "You need to get dressed."  
  
"But I-" Trunks tried to pull away, but to no avail.  
  
"Hey! That's not Trunks Trunks, you want that Trunks," AC pointed into the bushes.  
  
(GT) Trunks stepped out, rubbing his hand behind his neck.  
  
"Two Trunks?" Bra said confusedly, glancing back and forth.  
  
"Yeah," AC said, "Well, we better be going; we're supposed to be somewhere else. If you want to know more, Trunks-er- Chibi Trunks can tell you more."  
  
"I haven't been called that since Mirai Trun- ooohhh," GT Trunks suddenly realized, "You're back?"  
  
"Err, I came back?" Mirai Trunks asked confusedly.  
  
"Never mind, Trunks- Mirai, I mean. You'll see later on," AC explained, "We better be going. Say hi to everyone from me!"  
  
"And who are you?" asked Bra.  
  
"I'm not in this timeline? Didn't two girls come and kidnap Vegeta and Trunks in this timeline?" AC questioned.  
  
"I don't think so....." GT Trunks said.  
  
"Ah well, we must go on our way," AC said, pulling Mirai Trunks back into the TDM, "Bye, nice knowing ya, Bra and Trunks!"  
  
"How do you know our-"  
  
The TDM disappeared from sight as AC plugged in coordinates and Trunks pushed the button.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"BBBBRRRIIIINNNGGG!!"  
  
A very loud alarm clock cut right through Vegeta's sleep. Vegeta yelled several obsenities, then smashed it into pulp. In the basement, where Win was sleeping, she heard the alarm clock (with saiyan hearing and all). She rolled over and groaned.  
  
"Not school," she mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Walking only half awake, she went upstairs into her room, forgetting Vegeta was there. Still oblivious to that fact, she gathered up some clothes and placed it in the bathroom. Then she attempted to make the bed with Vegeta still in it.  
  
"BRAT LET ME SLEEP!"  
  
Well, that woke her up.  
  
"VEGETA! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE!" Win shouted.  
  
Then what she said sunk in.  
  
"No," she mumbled with her head in her arms, "Not Vegeta at school!"  
  
With a sigh, she dumped cold water on Vegeta and told him to get up. Win took her shower and dressed in jeans and a shirt that said "Little Angel." Vegeta was already at the breakfast table demanding breakfast.  
  
"Get your own," Win mumbled, still not really awake as she poured cereal into a bowl and prepared her supplies for school.  
  
Vegeta grumbled something about how the prince of all saiyans should not have to get his own breakfast.  
  
"Oh, and you'll have to come to school with me," added Win.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, like hell I'm gonna trust you here alone. You can come as my uncle or something. Don't even say it or I'll never return you, Vegeta," threatened Win.  
  
Vegeta just scowled as he picked out some food.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, extremely short, but hey! School starts tomorrow and I wanted to get the chapter out. You know, I really like writing this fic, but I'm not really sure if you reviewers really appreciate it, and I'm considering to just take it off. If you really want me to keep updating, review and say so. Ja ne and happy schooling! 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I don't like waking up early. Geez, school should start later. Ah well, school is the reason why I didn't have this up earlier.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"Well, we better get moving. We're walking," Win announced.  
  
Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"Can't you fly?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Win rubbed a hand behind her neck.  
  
"Heh, I knew that."  
  
Grabbing her backpack and clarinet, she opened up the door, and went outside, with Vegeta close behind. Win rose off the ground with Vegeta right after. The silence between them was almost friendly as the all-too- short flight landed behind some trees near the school parking lot.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta," Win said, joining the crowd of students disembarking off the buses.  
  
Win turned around after hearing no answer.  
  
"Vegeta!! Let that girl down before I have to beat you up myself!"  
  
Several people looked at her weirdly for that comment, but dismissed it in that way only humans can do.  
  
Vegeta had been walking towards Win until a girl, obviously thinking he had a cute butt, had pinched his ass. Scowling and very pissed, Vegeta had turned around and began strangling the girl. Upon hearing Win's threat, he dropped her, leaving the girl gasping for breath. He strode quickly toward Win.  
  
"Vegeta!" she hissed, "No killing or injuring!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Now follow me," Win said, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the school office.  
  
Win stomped through the doorway pulling along a very reluctant Vegeta. The secretary glanced up and gave a look of surprise.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked, sounding slightly skeptical as what might have brought the two here.  
  
"This is my umm, Uncle Geta. He's here visiting and wants to come around with me in my classes. He won't be too much of a distraction," Win promised.  
  
As if noticing the scowling Vegeta for the first time, the secretary straightened up and began flirting.  
  
"Well," she began, "I guess so. Do you work out a lot, Mr. Geta?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, unimpressed as he answered in a drab tone while crushing a lamp in his hand, "I could blow up this pitiful planet if I wanted."  
  
Smirking at the shocked impression on the lady's face, he walked out, with Win following close behind, trying to hold in her laughter. Once outside the office, Win burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see her face??" Win gasped for breath as she laughed, "That was hilarious."  
  
She looked up to see a small smile on Vegeta's face. Win's surprise must have shown, for Vegeta's face was quickly rearranged into his usual scowl.  
  
"Well," Win started, a bit unsure about what just took place, "First hour is gym."  
  
The two walked alone, as everyone made sure to give them plenty of extra space, remembering the incident a little while ago. Except one person.  
  
"Hey Win."  
  
A guy about Vegeta's height strode over and put his hand on Win's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me, Ricky," Win said in a threatening tone and plucked off his hand.  
  
"Not in the mood today?" Ricky asked, attempting to claim a hug.  
  
Vegeta, who was strangely furious just watching them interact, grabbed Ricky by the neck without thinking. He wasn't thinking straight and all he could think of was 'die.'  
  
"Vegeta! Let him down!" Win tried to plead.  
  
"Do you care?" Vegeta asked, not really sure why he was asking.  
  
"Hell yeah I care if you kill him!!"  
  
Vegeta dropped, though unable to control the urge to kill anyone Win cared about, if only to get all of Win's attention.  
  
*Why do I care?* Vegeta asked himself.  
  
He flew though the roof, before his budding emotions would give him away.  
  
"Vegeta!" Win cried, taking off after him.  
  
*What happened there?*  
  
The students and one teacher gasped in amazement as they watched Vegeta fly away, with Win in hot pursuit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yeah! I finally got the coordinates right!" AC shouted.  
  
Trunks hopped out, and so did AC.  
  
"Well, where are they?" Trunks said, searching for Vegeta's and Win's ki.  
  
"I don't know, I bet they'll be back later though," AC answered, "Let's get something to eat."  
  
The two hungry saiyans went in to raid the refrigerator and food cabinets.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh no! What will happen next? What is with Vegeta? (Of course, it's a bit obvious) Review, review, and review please!!! Tell me what you think will come next. Until next time! 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I know I've been slacking on updating this story, but school is busy. Luckily, today I don't have any homework!! *celebrates*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
AC and Trunks were busy stuffing their faces. For a little while, all you could here was slurping and chewing, and the occasional "pass that please".  
  
"Hey Trunks?" AC said, swallowing some food, "Why do you always go back so often to Vegeta's timeline?"  
  
Trunks paused, as he considered the question.  
  
"Well, I like to see how well that timeline ended up, just by my help."  
  
"Self conceited eh?" AC joked.  
  
"Something like that," Trunks said as he finished off the rest of the food.  
  
"Tired?" AC asked, seeing how he was nodding off at the table.  
  
Trunks didn't reply as he started to snore.  
  
"Right," she said to herself.  
  
AC picked up Trunks, knowing he wouldn't wake up even she lit a nuclear bomb next to him. Climbing up the stairs, she tossed him in Win's little brother's bed, and went to sleep next to him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Win flew even faster, catching up to Vegeta- when he suddenly nose-dived into a forest.  
  
"Vegeta!" Win cried one more time.  
  
Following his ki, she found him by a pool, tossing rocks in and futily trying to skip them.  
  
"I could never skip rocks."  
  
Vegeta glanced up, then glanced back down.  
  
"Win-"  
  
"Vegeta-" they both started.  
  
Vegeta stopped, then motioned for Win to continue.  
  
"What I meant is that if you killed him, you'd be in big trouble, not that I really care about him that much. He's always hitting on me, and I always hit him. Problem is, if I hit him now, I'd kill him," Win explained.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta said in a gruff voice.  
  
"'Cause I'd get put in jail," she said.  
  
"So? You can break out."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The two of them sat there, as the day's light dimmed to evening.  
  
"Oh shit," Win said, glancing at her watch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've been here for hours! We better get going back. AC and Trunks should be back by now."  
  
The two flew off, enjoying the flight. All of a sudden, a steel bolt arrow appeared in Win's leg as the two had flown lower and lower. She cried out at the pain and dropped, into the lake they were skimming earlier. Vegeta shouted as he dove down, scooping Win above the water so she could breath.  
  
"Win, you can't die," Vegeta whispered frantically, "I didn't get to say- WIN!"  
  
His power skyrocketed as Win's got lower and lower. The cold water and arrow wound had put Win in shock. Vegeta sped up quickly flying as fast as he could. Finally he reached Win's house and collapsed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks and AC got up, both woken by a skyrocketing ki tinged with the feeling of pain. They quickly ran outside, only to witness a soaked and hurt Win in the arms of Vegeta. AC gasped.  
  
"Trunks! Get the time machine now!"  
  
Trunks quickly uncapsulized it, opened it, and stuck in coordinates for his time as AC picked up Vegeta and Win and stuck them in. Waking up slightly, Vegeta held Win closer. AC, noticing the gesture, smiled slightly.  
  
"We're almost there," she promised.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh no! Evil assassins! What will come next? Will Win die? Err, you can answer all these questions and more in your reviews! I had a bit of writers block in the beginning, so any ideas for what's to come will be helpful. Happy reviewing! 


End file.
